


Programmed for More

by perfectiousperformer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OOC, Rebels, Running Away, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, cuddling on the first day together, oh hey look at that jhin is actually trying to be a good guy, well i mean im trying but not guarantee that i get them right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectiousperformer/pseuds/perfectiousperformer
Summary: hunter meets hunter and strike up an uneasy partnership. with benefits, of course.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Pyke
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. Evanescent Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> i changed some things in the project au overall just to fit my plot and because why not lol  
> first project au story so there are bound to be mistakes. hope you enjoy ^^

Pyke watched from the shadows, impatience clawing at his very core.    
  
_ ‘Kill them! Kill them all!’  _ one voice cried, yet another shrieked,  _ ‘wait! Wait for the right moment!’ _

Pyke growled and banged on his head with one hand. The voices died down to nothing but whispers, letting him concentrate. He would get his revenge, with time.

A click from behind him caught his attention. Another augmented person like him, except he bore no face. Where a face should have been, there was a solid screen, the surface flickering with red light. It changed rapidly, the neon colors nearly giving him a headache. 

At last, it settled on something vaguely resembling the PROJECT logo. The sight of it made Pyke’s gut clench with fury. The voices grew in volume, screaming to kill the PROJECT filth that stood before him. His eyes narrowed, hand going to the hilt of his weapon. 

The figure before him let out a click and a whirr, screen glitching into a vaguely frowning expression. The distinctive hum of search drones reached their ears, and Pyke hissed in displeasure. He couldn’t be found, he had no doubt that PROJECT would dispose of him properly this time - or use him for some other sinister purpose.

The stranger seemed to have a similar train of thought, judging by the way his screen flashed red in what must’ve been panic. Beams of light lit up the area, and without hesitation the stranger grabbed his arm. Pyke was about to say something, but he was cut off by a slim finger pressing against his lips. 

“Shh, I know a way out.” The stranger’s voice was higher than expected, but fragmented. There was another click, “keep quiet.” This time, his voice seemed more solid, holding a musical tone that Pyke could listen to for days on end. He shook himself out of it, giving the stranger a curt nod. This seemed to please the other, but Pyke couldn’t be sure. 

He followed him through dark alleyways, heading higher up. Pyke knew this was a bad idea, but at the moment, he didn’t have any other choice. It was follow or be caught. He stopped as the man paused, making a series of clicking noises, growing more tense as the humming got louder. They were getting closer.

He pulled Pyke along, heading for a narrow path between two buildings. The stranger slipped through with ease, but it was a different story for Pyke. His much larger frame got caught, and he could only writhe in silent panic as he realized he was stuck. 

“ _ Trap! Trap!”  _ A voice shouted, making it hard to concentrate. Surely the stranger had left by now. What kind of sane person, augmented or not, would risk a fate worse than death for a complete stranger. 

“Hold still,” a voice ordered, belonging to the same person from earlier, meaning that he hadn’t ditched Pyke. Pyke had to keep himself from lashing out as a rifle was held up to him. The man let out another click and it shrank to something a bit larger than the average pistol. It was held up to the wall, the man bracing himself as he shot. It was muffled, but now a good chunk of the corner had been blown away. It was barely big enough for Pyke, but he still managed to squeeze through. From there, the alley widened, a heavy tarp blocking off the lights from above.

Pyke grabbed the man roughly by the shoulder, turning him around so they were face to face.

“Who are you and what are you trying to do?” His voice came out harsher than intended, but he had to stay alert. The man showed no signs of displeasure or annoyance, his screen flickering. Silence weighed heavily on them before he spoke.   
  
“That’s rather rude, isn’t it? Trying to manhandle the person who just saved you,” he held up a finger before Pyke could utter a retort, “however, I shall answer your question. I’m Khada Jhin, killer for hire. Just call me Jhin.” That shouldn’t have eased Pyke, but at least now he knew what the man did.

“And you are…? I normally don’t go saving handsome strangers without asking for their name,” Khada Jhin asked. Pyke blinked, caught off guard by the ‘handsome’ part. He quickly shook himself out of it, answering with a gruff voice.

“Pyke.” If Jhin had eyebrows, Pyke was sure they would be raised. However, before either of the two could say anything, loud humming echoed from overhead. Jhin let out an annoyed hiss, beckoning for Pyke to follow again.

  
He was led along narrow paths that could barely accommodate him. At last, they reached a small dingy house. There was a complicated code looking thing, and Pyke was about to ask Jhin how they were going to enter when the other robot’s faceplate fell. It landed on the ground before climbing up the wall.

Pyke was visibly startled, this being the first time he had witnessed anything like that. He refrained from looking at the other’s bare face, trying to concentrate on what the faceplate was doing. It was hovering over the code-pad, glowing a faint red before reattaching to Jhin’s face. 

That had been disturbing. He had never seen anything like it, and Pyke really hoped that he never would again. The door swung open with a creak, the inside lit with a single lamp in the corner. Pyke couldn’t help but snort.

“Surely ya can’t live in this filthy place. How does an augmented end up in some hellhole like this? Running from the authorities?” Pyke felt he was justified in both his questions and his insult to the house. The walls were covered in grime and the rug was frayed and dirty.

“If you don’t like it, you could always leave. But I figured we could talk like civilized beings.” Jhin’s tone remained polite, almost pleasant, as if he were talking about the weather. That was hardly a worthy comparison, though. The weather almost never changed, all traces of blue sky blotted out by thick black smoke or rain. 

Not that Pyke cared, of course. He had heard stories of trees and grass beyond the borders, but how could he miss something he’d never known?    
  
_ “Yearning, you fool!”  _ a voice hissed, quickly drowned out by Khada’s smooth voice.

  
“Take a seat. I’ll answer any questions you have, as long as you promise to answer mine with full honesty.” Sounded reasonable enough, and he plopped himself down on the aged red couch. As Jhin sat next to him - and with much more elegance - Pyke couldn’t help but wonder if the couch would collapse, old as it seemed. Fortunately, it held, and he distantly noted how the neon red displayed on Jhin’s faceplate could’ve matched the couch’s when it was new. 

“You asked me why I live here, right? I don’t. This was the house of the last person I was hired to kill. I used to be a hacker, y’know? I got a surgery done, and it was botched.” Jhin talked with relative ease, as if he had no issue with disclosing sensitive information. Pyke considered the information carefully. 

“So why’d you kill the guy? I can’t imagine why someone would pay you to kill someone who lived like this,” Pyke asked, raising one eyebrow.    
  
“The poor man saw something he shouldn’t have. Something about ‘classified PROJECT files’. Not sure what was in those, but that’s all the client told me,” seeing Pyke’s frown, Jhin huffed. “Money is money. I don’t care who’s the employer.”    
  
Pyke found himself having no response to that, simply nodding.

“So, I have a few questions for you. Were you a part of PROJECT once?” Jhin, a man of many words but few questions.    
  
“Yeah. Handlers threw me out when they found out I was too aggressive. I lived, though.” Jhin suddenly seemed to understand, humming and pausing to think.

“So this is about revenge, isn’t it?” Jhin seemed unsurprised when Pyke nodded. “Well, I don’t know if I should be telling you this, but there’s a group of rebels outside the borders who seek to bring down PROJECT.” 

Pyke’s eyes lit up with interest, something that seemed to amuse Jhin. 

“You should stay here for a while, wait for the authorities to calm down a bit before you try and escape. I’m going to be hiding for a bit as well.” Jhin jerked his head toward the window, where search drones were visible. Pyke swallowed dryly.

“Are you sure? I mean, we just met.” While Pyke did want to stay, he didn’t know how he felt about staying with someone who killed for money. Still, he didn’t have anywhere else to go, and sleeping in the open had a high chance of getting caught.

Jhin laughed, shaking his head. “I find you interesting. I don’t kill people I find interesting. Money isn’t my incentive for everything, you know. Besides, I’m sure that with your bulk, you could easily take me down. Which I’m trusting you not to do.” 

Pyke felt himself relax. The way Jhin talked made him feel like they had known each other for years. He was pretty tired, and a good rest would do him some good. He started walking toward the couch, but was cut off by Jhin.

“You can sleep with me on the bed. That couch is no good and the bed is large enough,” Jhin sounded casual about it, but Pyke was getting the feeling that he didn’t really have a choice. He sighed and nodded, following his host up the stairs. 

There were two doors, one on the left and one on the right, the third wall only having a grimy window. Jhin opened the door on the left, revealing a room that was in slightly better condition. It was occupied by a large bed and a single nightstand. The only source of light in the room was Jhin’s glowing screen, casting a red haze over the room. 

“The bathroom is across the hall if nature calls,” Jhin said, striding toward the bed. Pyke snorted. What an odd choice of words, considering the little amount of nature there currently was.

He felt no such urge, however, and strode in the room as well. The door swung shut behind him, and Pyke tried to keep composure. Here he was, sharing a bed with a stranger. Before he could hesitate, he slid into the surprisingly comfortable bed. Jhin’s arm brushed against his, and he flinched. Jhin let out a quiet chuckle before scooting a bit further away, and Pyke felt both relief and disappointment. 

“Night,” Pyke called, turning so he was facing away from Jhin.

“Night,” the other said back, already sounding somewhat sleepy. And Pyke could’ve sworn Jhin had said, “don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

.

Pyke woke up some few hours later, shifting and attempting to get up. He was startled when his vision cleared because laying right in front of him was Jhin. Pyke frowned, trying to get up again before he realized one of his arms was under the other. But, a more pressing need caught his attention. 

He looked down and gulped. He couldn’t let Jhin see that, surely the other man would think he was a creep. Besides, Pyke didn’t even  _ know  _ he could still get hard. He suppressed a groan of annoyance, trying to extract himself without waking the other. He inhaled sharply when his clothed member brushed against Jhin. There was a much softer and quieter groan, and with a growing sense of dread, he realized Jhin was awake.

“What’s all the fuss? I rather like sleeping. Besides, you were the one who started spooning me as soon as you fell asleep.” Jhin sounded more sleepy than angry, but Pyke was still on edge. All it would take was one look down. Jhin’s faceplate flickered to light, and once again the room was lit. Oh no, it wouldn’t take long for a bot as high-tech as Jhin to notice the source of the problem. 

And he did, within seconds, actually. Pyke braced himself for endless amounts of mockery or yelling. Both seemed reasonable. Instead, Jhin surprised him once again.

“Looks like you need some help with that,” there was a hungry tone in Jhin’s voice, Pyke realized. Instead of feeling the embarrassment he had felt only moments ago, he felt bold and a pure  _ want  _ for the other’s body.

Jhin was surging forward, fingers undoing the clasps to Pyke’s clothing. His screen flickered on and off from excitement, and Pyke couldn’t help but find that endearing. He pushed Jhin back gently so the other was laying on his back. He hurriedly undid his pants, pulling them off and tossing them to the side.

Jhin was already bare, and Pyke couldn’t help but marvel at the view. Jhin’s frame was  _ much  _ slimmer than his own, and most other augmented bots he had seen before. Everything melded together smoothly, a broad chest connected to a narrow midsection. Jhin had the thickest thighs Pyke had ever seen, the sight going straight to his groin. 

There was a small whirring sound that drew Pyke’s attention to a spot between Jhin’s cheeks. Plating had opened to reveal a hole, and he circled his fingers around it. Jhin’s reaction was immediate, a high pitched whine seeming to rip itself from his throat. Pyke found the material to be soft and slightly rubbery, almost like flesh. Another plate opened and something resembling a dick slid out, and Pyke’s interest grew.

“Are all your private parts hidden?” His tone was curious but somewhat amused. Jhin just slapped his arm, mumbling something about ‘hurrying up’. Pyke obliged, he was never one to say no to requests like these. 

After a careful moment of consideration, he slipped his index finger inside. He had expected it to be cold and dry, but it was warm and slick. Jhin let out a sharp gasp, screen flickering before focusing again. Pyke worked his finger in and out, his free hand was next to Jhin’s head, trapping the other under him. 

“Beautiful,” Pyke whispered, and he could feel the full-body shudder that ran through Jhin. He slipped in a second finger, scissoring gently to stretch him. He doubted Jhin could tear, but the other bot could still feel sensations, so he didn’t want to take the risk of hurting him. He pressed his forehead to Jhin’s screen before moving on the suck on his neck, the material almost felt like skin. It was soft and warm, making it more pleasurable for both of them. He took this chance to add a third finger, pumping them in and out until he thought Jhin was ready.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” He said quietly. 

  
“Such a gentleman,” Jhin said softly, but there was a tone of gentle affection. Pyke slowly lined himself up with Jhin’s hole, pushing in slowly. He let out a grunt as tight heat enveloped his length. He stopped as Jhin tensed, thighs trembling from where they were wrapped around Pyke’s waist. He waited for the other to adjust, leaning down and pressing a chaste face to Jhin’s screen, right where the other’s mouth should be.

Jhin nods, a moan escaping his voice box as Pyke continued, pausing as he’s finally hilted in Jhin. Pyke savors the feeling, a deep hum emanating from his chest. He only moves at Jhin’s request, pulling his hips back before pushing back in. Pyke continues thrusting rhythmically.

Jhin’s whining, glitches and static occasionally interrupting his moans. Pyke can feel the heat build, but he’s not close, not yet. Jhin is a wreck, and Pyke thinks it’s adorable. His screen is glitching, enough to give the average person a headache. He feels Jhin tense, and Pyke fears that he had hurt the other, but immediately after Jhin is going boneless in his grip.    
  


Pyke chuckled deeply, snapping his hips forward. He grunts at the squeal it elicited from Jhin, hands gripping the sheets tightly. Pyke takes the opportunity to inspect the other. There’s a thick semi-transparent fluid covering Jhin’s chest. His train of thought is cut off as Jhin tightens around him, a deep, carnal groan ripping itself from Pyke’s throat. Jhin looks like he’s on cloud nine, he’s barely coherent, save for the moans he’s constantly letting out. 

Pyke can feel himself growing closer, beginning to fuck Jhin with renewed vigor. He watches as Jhin’s body contorts again, a soft mewl tipping Pyke over. He shudders, ecstasy hitting him like a freight train as he comes. Jhin’s screen flickers back to life and Pyke caresses his face gently as he pulls out, rather enjoying the sight of his fluids leaking out of Jhin. 

“I guess we’re both sleeping on the couch,” Jhin says after a moment, and Pyke laughs. 

“We’ll manage.”


	2. Fleeting Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the only path left for them is to run, and each step weighs heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if my tense shifts midstory please point it out to me, its an issue I'm working to fix. also, I'm aware that some of the augmented may have personality shifts and stuff, like Jhin, who's supposed to have a fragmented personality, but that's really complicated and I'm trying to keep it simpler, because my level of writing isn't there yet and i don't want to get it wrong. I'll do some experimenting with other works, but until then I'm just making them a bit abnormal, not full on fragmented.

Pyke woke up to a heavy weight on his chest. He groaned as his vision focused, finally able to make out Jhin’s blurred form curled on his chest like some sort of cat. Pyke smiled softly to himself and sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand. Jhin was sound asleep, his head gently nestled in the dip of Pyke’s shoulder. It’s cute really, considering the fact that Jhin was a killer-for-hire and Pyke was a revenge-seeking maniatic robot. Cute, but not a sight seen every day. 

He could almost envision a future with the other man, waking up to soft cuddles and kind words. It creates a hole in Pyke’s chest so deep that he finds it hard to breathe. He swallowed dryly and pushed the thoughts from his mind, he didn’t have time for that. He doubted it was normal, to be imagining a future with someone from a one nightstand, or what Pyke assumed was a one nightstand. Hopefully not, but still, nonetheless, a one nightstand. 

He must’ve been shifting quite a bit while he was thinking, because the next thing he knows, Jhin is making some sort of cat-like rumbling in his chest. Like a purr. 

_ “Cute… why can we not keep him? Surely he would understand.”  _ Pyke has to mentally slap the voice, though he’s thoroughly surprised. This is the first time the voices have said anything other than cries for revenge or their endless mockery. 

After a brief moment, Jhin stretched and sighed, screen flickering to life. He seemed to be trying to gain his bearings, gazing around the room before staring back down at Pyke. The neon red briefly shifts into a bright smile before glitching and completely fizzing out, replaced by the standard face Jhin seemed to wear. Pyke was disappointed, just a  _ bit. _

Jhin was slowly climbing off, shifting his legs to the side. Pyke couldn’t help but stare, though he shot upright when the other tensed. Jhin was ejected from his lap with a startled yelp, and might’ve landed roughly on the couch had Pyke not caught him, one arm wrapped around a narrow waist. 

Jhin was at a loss for words, only managing to stare at Pyke in shock. Pyke himself was more shocked, mostly at his boldness. He quickly propped Jhin upright before releasing his grip. Jhin was still perched on his lap, straddling him. After his initial shock, Jhin seemed somewhat amused. He slid off of Pyke’s lap smoothly, grabbing his green coat from the table he had left it on. 

Pyke seemed a bit sad that some of Jhin’s form was covered, but made no comment on it. He got up after a moment, taking a minute to stretch his sore joints. Jhin suddenly freezes, cocking his head, and Pyke frowns. He’s about to speak when the other holds a finger up, entire body tense.

“Shit,” he says after a moment, rushing to get his guns from where they’re propped. Pyke can only stare in confusion, but something is obviously wrong. Then he hears the low hums of search drones, and his heart fills with dread. He got too comfortable.

There’s a moment of stillness before a bright flash of light is assailing their eyes. He instinctively raises an arm. Then Pyke is knocked to the ground as a blast rips through the dingy house. Shrapnel explodes around them, and he can see Jhin struggling to get up. Two drones are hovering over the freshly made hole in the wall, searchlights flooding in. 

Luckily, the two are buried under rubble and wreckage. The lights pass right over them before the drones are flying away, most likely to investigate the area around the house. As soon as they’re gone, Pyke wrenches himself free and runs to Jhin, digging him out. 

“You either follow me, or go on your own,” Jhin wheezes, as he gets up. He’s making his way toward the stairs without waiting for a response. Pyke hesitates before nodding, practically bounding after the other. They head toward the stairs, but instead of going up, they go down. Jhin kneels down at the end of the hall, running his hands along the carpeted ground. He pushes down, and something clicks. A square, barely wider than Pyke’s shoulders lifts, revealing a hole with a ladder. 

‘ _ Is this really wise?’  _ He thinks to himself, even as Jhin begins his descent. The humming of the drones get louder, and he makes his choice, lowering himself into the hidden entrance and closing the door.

.

Pyke finds himself walking through a dimly lit corridor. He can only assume it’s deep underground, because he can’t hear anything other than the occasional drops of water and the squeaking of rats. There’s pools of clean water on the ground, and Pyke thought it was a pity. Most sources were contaminated, yet still used. Here, deep underground, was clean water. Jhin seemed not to care, walking swiftly and silently. Pyke could only try and keep up. 

He noticed that Jhin had never relaxed, walking stiffly with one hand on the grip of his gun. 

Jhin, however, was slightly pleased that Pyke had decided to trust him. He stopped after what felt like hours of walking, pressing his hands along the wall. He searched along, finally pressing down on a hidden switch. The wall slid open with a painstakingly long screech, both augmented beings wincing at the loud noise. 

The first thing Pyke noticed was the sunlight. It shone brightly, blinding him momentarily. It was golden, illuminating the area around them. It was so different from the neon lights he had known for so long. The next thing he noticed was the grass. Green, so very  _ green.  _ Not the neon-green, a soft and crisp green. Flowers, there were flowers! What he assumed were daisies, their petals a soft buttery yellow.

Pyke spares a glance at Jhin, eyes widening in alarm as the other sways before starting to fall. He rushes forward and catches him, gently setting him down on the grass.  _ ‘It’s so soft,’  _ he thinks distantly, trying to find what's wrong with Jhin. His worry only increases when the other cries out in pain.

Then Pyke sees why. Along Jhin’s abdomen is a huge gash, exposing flesh like material and wires. It looks bad, and he can’t help but wonder why the other hadn’t said anything. Jhin is barely coherent, mumbling things under his breath.

Pyke strips off his own jacket and cuts it into strips with his blade. He’s wrapping it around the wound with shaking hands, watching as Jhin’s chest rises and falls without rhythm. 

_ “It must have been the shrapnel, or he was unlucky enough to have been grazed by the cannon shell.”  _ Pyke lets Jhin lean against him, sheltering him with his broad frame. He watches as the other recovers. It takes a while before Jhin stabilizes, but Pyke is content to wait. He takes a blade of grass in his hands, holding it close to his face to inspect it. So fragile, but it was so beautiful.

He looks down at Jhin, whose screen is flickering on and off. Pyke takes that as a bad sign, but they’re outside the city now, there’s no material for him to work with. 

“We need to move, they’re going to find us eventually,” Jhin whispers, most of his energy sapped by the wound. Pyke looks over Jhin disapprovingly. 

“As much as I’d like to disagree, you’re right. But you’re in no shape to walk,” Pyke said, gently moving Jhin from his lap. The other stays quiet, waiting for him to say something. Pyke doesn’t, instead choosing to stand and scoop Jhin up. Jhin lets out an undignified yelp, punching Pyke’s shoulder in retaliation. 

“I’ll drop you,” the taller teases, though it’s a false threat.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Jhin shoots back, his tone tinged with mock offense. It takes a bit of shifting until Jhin is draped over Pyke’s back, long legs wrapping around his waist. Jhin’s thighs are threaded through Pyke’s arms, arms wrapped around his neck.

“Are you sure…?” Jhin asks softly, almost guiltily. Pyke just snorts and starts walking.

“Yeah, Princess. I’m fucking sure. Now where did you say the rebel group was?”

.

‘ _ Five days east,”  _ Jhin had said.  _ Five.  _ This was their third week, and Pyke was growing a bit tired of carrying him around. Just a little bit. They’ve been thrust into a whole new world with no prior knowledge of it. Pyke sometimes regrets leaving the technological world he had grown up in, but they’ve made their choice. There’s no going back. After another hour of trekking through grass that was taller than both of them combined, Pyke was done. He pried Jhin off gently and set him on a rock, plopping down on the soft soil. 

“We’re lost as fuck,” he declared, stabbing the blade of his weapon into the dirt. 

“We are not!” Jhin said indignantly, crossing his arms. His screen flashed into something of a frown, and Pyke might’ve found it cute had he not been so frustrated. 

“I think the fuck we are. You said five days east.  _ Five.  _ It’s the twenty-third day!” Pyke near screeches, the voices in his head clamoring, begging for blood. Pyke refuses to give them that, but he knows damn well he’s going to give Jhin a piece of his mind.

“I’m here ‘cause of you! I trusted you, so you better be able to find this ‘rebel’ group soon. I’m done carrying your sorry ass around,” he snaps. Jhin tries to speak up, but Pyke isn’t done. “I shoulda known better than to trust someone who kills for money. I still barely know anything about you! It woulda been better if I left you to rot,” he spat, words hateful. He didn’t mean the last part, but he felt lighter, his pent up stress and frustration easing. 

“Well maybe you should keep in mind that I’ve never been out here either! I know the general direction we’re going in, but this is completely foreign to me, too! And yeah, it would be better if you left me here. I’d rather rot than spend another day with you and your complaints,” every word Jhin said is coated in venom, and he’s standing up, obviously in pain. 

Before Pyke can stop him, Jhin is hobbling away. He doesn’t follow, waiting for Jhin to return. They’ve had one or two arguments before, and both would always come back. Still, he can’t help but feel a nagging sense of worry and dread. Jhin’s alarmed cry makes him fear the worst, and Pyke is up like a shot. He wrenches his blade from the ground, bounding through the grass.

Instead of a threat, he finds Jhin standing over a crater. And beyond that… destroyed drones. There must’ve been a dozen, only two or three left intact. He pulls at Jhin’s arm.

“We need to get out of here, there might be more.” Before Jhin can respond, there’s a loud whirr as one of them rouses, picking itself back up. Two follow in its lead, their sleek black paint shining under the noon sun. Each is easily big enough for them both to lay down in, with space to spare. Pyke isn’t excited to fight, not with Jhin like this. It’s one and a half of them versus three fully armed drones. And these are the fighting kind.

Jhin is scrabbling to lock the two parts of his rifle together, backing toward the grassline. Pyke grips his weapon, shifting it in his hands. The first blast misses, most likely a damaged gun on one of them. He gives a nod to Jhin, who returns his gesture with a thumbs up.

Pyke tenses and leaps up, easily clearing the distance between him and the drones. He lands off balance on the smooth surface, digging his blade into the metal for support. His knife cuts into the metal like a hot knife on butter. Clean. 

His heart is thumping in his chest, and the thrill of the fight is exhilarating. He grips the edge of the mainframe tightly, wrenching it to the left and exposing the unarmored side. It must’ve been stripped off in the previous fight. Jhin’s accuracy never ceases to amaze him. Despite the shaking, and the sheer amount of pain he must’ve been in, Jhin comes through.

The drone is faltering and starting to drop. Pyke quickly leaps to the next, digging his knife into the side as he pulls himself up. A loud  _ whoosh  _ sounds next to Pyke’s ears, as if the air were being torn apart. He hears a distant curse, and he knows Jhin must have missed. 

So much for good accuracy. However, Pyke doesn’t have time to consider it. The next bullet barely hits, scraping a large part of the armor off. The drone falters midair, but stays afloat. He can feel the drone he’s on charge up its power, and at the same time, the last one turns on him. His blood runs cold. He can’t dodge, and there’s no way Jhin can hit both. 

Pyke closes his eyes, but a large blast surprises him. His eyes snap open, and he is met with empty air. The drone that had been aiming at him was spiraling down, smoke rising from the gaping hole in the center.

_ No… _

“NO!” Pyke registers what’s happening just as the drone fires, the recoil knocking the drone off balance. There’s a flash of bright light as the blast hits, exploding in bright starbursts of light. Pyke lets out a scream of rage, hacking wildly until it starts falling. He jumps off moments before it crashes, hitting the ground running.

He rushes to Jhin’s side, brushing dirt off. He looks horrible, wiring is exposed and one of his arms is mangled. He can hear footsteps, but he’s trying to patch Jhin up the best he can. The gash along his side had worsened, now stretching from the left side of his abdomen and ending at the right side of his hip. It’s absolutely huge, and there’s delicate wiring exposed along the side. 

Jhin is a mess and he’s letting out soft whimpers and cries. It hurts Pyke to see the other like this, but he’s helpless to do anything. He feels the tip of a sword being pressed to his throat, and he can’t help but scowl. He turns slowly, coming face to face with two other augmented. His mind is working slow, but he realizes that they must be the rebels. 

One of them, a woman, is holding a mechanical bow toward Jhin, while the other, a swordsman, has the tip of his blade pressed against Pyke’s throat.

“Who are you?” The woman’s voice was cold, mechanical. 

“Travelers,” Pyke says, his voice rough, “running from the city, away from PROJECT. We were looking for a group of rebels.” He knows he’s probably giving out too much information, but with how wounded Jhin is, he sees no alternative. Pyke won’t leave his side, not after Jhin saved his life. 

The two strangers exchanged weary looks, a wordless agreement. They lowered their weapons and Pyke nearly sagged with relief. At least they weren’t hostile.

“Come with us, and bring your friend. He needs help, and both of you seem like skilled fighters,” Pyke nods wordlessly before he stands, bending over to scoop Jhin up and pick up the rifle. Jhin himself is barely coherent, screen dim and flickering. 

_ “Hang on a little bit longer, Khada,”  _ he whispers, not caring whether the other two heard or not. 

.

After what feels like hours, the two are led to a sheltered clearing. Towering trees hide them from the sky, vines hanging from branches like curtains. There are more augmented, at least a dozen, Pyke estimates. Maybe less. One of them looks like a kid, and he feels his heart twist with a new hatred for PROJECT. 

The two strangers lead him to one of the smaller tents, nodding for him to set Jhin down. Pyke does so with great care, placing Jhin on the blanket. 

“What hit him?” The woman asks, crossing her arms. The man calls someone over, the kid Pyke had seen over. 

“We were found in the city by search drones, something hit him there. We’ve been travelling almost a month now, when we stumbled upon those fighter drones. It missed him, but the shrapnel must have torn him up,” Pyke manages, voice hoarse with worry.

She nods, deep in thought. 

“Ekko, see what you can do,” she instructs, nodding toward Jhin before departing. The man who had originally been there stared at Pyke for a moment longer before leaving as well. ‘Ekko’, as she called him, grinned and saluted before squatting at Jhin’s side.

“Whew, they really did a number on him. I’m surprised he’s lasted this long. Hey, grab me that patch of wiring,” Ekko is strangely optimistic, and Pyke rushes to oblige. He finds the wiring, a large mesh of soft black fibers, and passes it to Ekko. 

The other hums in approval, taking his sword and cutting the wire mesh to fit the wound. 

“Have you done this before?” Pyke asks, eyebrows raised at how fast he works. The other is truly good in his craft, fingers nimble.

  
Ekko lets out a laugh, “Me? No. I’m a hacker, not a medic. It’s not hard, though. Especially since his body is completely mechanical. If he had flesh, like the rest of us, it’d be a lot harder, since we’d have to worry about infections and bleeding.”

Pyke nods, watching with great interest. Ekko spread the mesh onto the wound, grabbing a few plates of firmer material and some sort of magnetic material. Pyke watches the other work, fairly impressed. It’s practically gone, and now only his arm is left.

Ekko winces, “We’ll need to find a replacement, that’s completely wrecked. We have a few left, but since Ashe was willing to bring you two here, it must mean that you’re skilled in something.” Pyke can only nod wordlessly. Ekko stands and starts digging in a basket, finally pulling out an arm that matches Jhin’s intact arm.

Ekko detaches the mangled wreck of a left arm with care, tossing that to the side. He connects the wiring, and Pyke winces as the socket is shoved in roughly. It takes a moment, but Jhin shoots upright. His screen flickers to life, bathing the interior of the tent in a harsh red light. Jhin’s already moving by the time Pyke can react. He’s drawn a small dagger - where the hell did he get that - and pressed it against Ekko’s throat. 

“Woah, there, Sleeping Beauty. I’m not gonna hurt ya. I can see why Ashe wants to recruit you two, you have some mad reflexes for someone who just woke up,” Ekko doesn’t seem phased, holding up his hands to show he’s harmless. Already, Ashe is rushing inside, along some guy with two guns. 

Jhin’s screen flickers, buzzing in and out of blurriness before settling. He backs off, slipping the dagger into some fold of material, effectively hiding it from sight. Pyke grips his shoulder tightly, both to remind Jhin he’s there and in case the other tries to go on a murder spree.

Ashe takes in the situation with a raised eyebrow, finally speaking, “You two would make good assets.” 

The other man seems shocked, “Really? Him? I can understand the big fella over there, but this scarecrow of a guy? A guy who tried killing Ekko, no less!” Pyke understands his concern, but he has to disagree with the second statement. Jhin isn’t really much of a scarecrow, with the supple curve of his ass and the muscled form of his thighs. 

“Lucian, I understand your concern, but we need all the help we can get,” the woman - Ashe - sounds tired. Like they had talked about this before, many times. 

Ekko is already shrugging, “I mean, hey, it’s all chill. No harm done, right? Besides, Ashe is right. These two seem really skilled, and PROJECT grows larger every day. We might as well see what they have to offer.”   
  


Pyke thinks it’s a good idea, however, Jhin seems appalled.

“No, thank you. I came here to bring this ‘big fella’ to you. I have no interest in joining your motley group of rebels in the ‘fight for justice’ against PROJECT,” there’s a tone of sarcasm in his voice, and he’s crossing his arms. Ekko shrugs and mutters something unintelligible and picks at his outfit. Lucian and Ashe seem surprised, and Pyke is too.

“Look, I have personal stuff with PROJECT. I can’t go on the frontlines freedom fighting, it’d be personally awkward for me,” Jhin continues, waving his hands around to further accentuate his point. 

Pyke catches his wrist and gives him a meaningful look, lowering his voice so only Jhin could hear, “You really want more people to end up like us? Half mad with pain and bearing a thirst for rage so strong you’re willing to do anything to get it? Or are you going to be selfish?” He’s never been good at talking, but he’s gleaned enough of Jhin’s personality to know how to push and prod at his buttons.

Jhin lets out something between a groan and a yell, punching his shoulder before sighing. 

“If you get me killed, I’m dragging my mangled corpse back together and throttling you,” he threatens, but there’s no weight behind his words. Ashe, Lucian, and Ekko seem different levels of elated, relieved, and dubiously unsure. 

.

They’re sitting together in the main tent, gathered around a rickety table and staring at a map. The table shifts and creaks every time someone moves and it’s starting to wear on Pyke’s nerves. Jhin is leaning against one of the poles, humming to himself noncommittally. He’s spinning the dagger in his hands, the blade shining with deadly purpose under the light. A single lamp lit the tent, emitting a soft orange light. 

“Before we tell you the information we have, tell us your stories. I want to know who exactly you two are before we trust you. Oh, and don’t lie. Fiora,” Ashe gestured toward a tall, stern looking woman, “is very good at picking apart lies. You go first.” She juts her chin out at Pyke, who swallows dryly. He can see Jhin give him a nod from the corner of his eyes. 

“I… I was one of the earlier prototypes. They were using untested upgrades on me, and eventually I got too much. They tossed me, and I managed to survive. I just wandered around until I met Princess over there,” he points a finger toward Jhin, who huffs in annoyance. Pyke continues, “We wandered here, and the rest is history.” 

Fiora seems to consider his words carefully before nodding. Ashe seems to approve, then she turns to Jhin in a silent ‘your turn’. 

His companion just lets out a sigh and tilts his head up. Jhin remains silent for a few moments before finally speaking.

“I used to be black market hacker, you know, the usual breaking through firewalls, retrieving data, the like. I got tangled up in some sticky business, got saved by some guy. He decides to court me, and then convinced me to get augmented,” Jhin chuckles humorlessly, studying the blade of his dagger intensely, “he’s in charge of the operation. It goes wrong, which really isn’t a surprise, considering my luck.”

Jhin takes a deep breath, waiting for their reactions. When none of them say something, he continues.

“I ran away. Became a killer for hire. My somewhat normal life then gets ruined by Pyke, and now I’m stuck here,” Jhin spins the dagger one last time before tucking it away, “there, my sob backstory.” His tone is bitter, and Pyke realizes he resents what has happened. Whether it be the botched surgery or being dragged to some rebel organization in the wasteland. 

Ashe seems to consider it for a moment, exchanging a look with Fiora.

“Who is this… guy?” She asks hesitantly. 

Jhin tilts his head, “Oh, him? He’s Zed, one of the leaders of PROJECT.”

There’s a beat of silence.

  
  


_ “WHAT?!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this (somewhat messy) chapter! if there are any issues with the pacing, please tell me^^ and yeah pretty sure canon project jhin and zed have nothing to do with each other but it's never been strictly said ;)

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* someone slap me please- this took like, two days longer than it should have???? it was almost done two days ago and i up and went: haha procrastination be fun. ughhh I'm so done with myself. enjoy the next chapter, they're not gonna be happy for much longer. this was also an excuse to write porn LOL


End file.
